Wer braucht schon Valentinstag?
by raindancemary
Summary: Valentinstag. Der wohl grausamste Tag in Harrys Leben. Dazu verdammt in seinem Zimmer zu hocken, wie ein totaler Idiot, um sich seinem Liebeskummer hinzugeben, während alle anderen den Tag der Liebe feiern. Den Abend schon aufgegeben, wird er von einer fremden Eule überrascht - Wieder ein unbedeutender Heldenverehrer oder doch jemand ganz besonderes? Achtung: Fluff! Und Slash


_Es ist alt, es ist unglaublich kitschig und es ist etwas verspätet (oder verfrüht?), aber ich dachte, ich lade es trotzdem hoch! Über Fehler seht bitte hinweg, meine Fische haben mal wieder Beta sein wollen, aber leider sind sie noch nicht so gut in menschlicher Sprache, weshalb es vorkommen kann, dass da noch ganz schlimme Fehler rumschwirren! Seid gewarnt! _

_:)_

_**Wer braucht schon Valentinstag?**_

"Ach komm schon, Mann! Du kannst doch nicht hier sitzen, während wir alle unten feiern sind! Da gehen viele ohne Begleitung hin, also fällst du bestimmt nicht auf!", versuchte Ron Weasley seinen besten Freund doch noch zu überzeugen.  
Dieser saß mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett und sah ihn genervt an. "Nein, Ron, echt! Ich will nicht mitkommen"

"Aber -"  
"Nichts aber! Genießt den Abend, aber lass mich einfach hier sitzen, okay?!", unterbrach er ihn unwirsch und Ron gab es auf. So ein Sturkopf!  
"Also bis dann!" Er winkte ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann als Letzter aus dem Schlafsaal der Gryffindors.

Harry Potter lehnte sich schnaufend zurück und rieb sich über die Augen. Er wusste ja, dass Ron es nur gut meinte, aber es nervte ihn tierisch, dass seine Meinung hier anscheinend nicht zählte!  
Und das alles nur wegen einem Ball an dem der beschissenste Tag gefeiert werden sollte, den es je in  
der Geschichte der Menschheit gab.

Valentinstag.

Harry schaute grimmig drein und zog seine Vorhänge zu. Valentinstag. Er hasste diesen Tag wie die Pest und feierte ihn nun schon seit vier Jahren nicht mehr. Erst hatte es ihm ja nicht so viel ausgemacht, er hatte den Tag sogar gemocht, wegen der ganze Liebe die Hogwarts fast platzen ließ, doch dann verliebte er sich mit dreizehn in die falsche Person und Schwups war die Sympathie für den Valentinstag ade. Denn die Person in die er sich verliebt hatte war ein arrogantes, eingebildetes Arschloch namens Malfoy, welcher der ungekrönten Prinz von Slytherin und sein ‚Erzfeind' seit der ersten Klasse war.

Manchmal kam Harry sich vor wie bei Romeo und Julia. Die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin waren die schlimmsten Feinde. Er gehörte zu den Gryffindors, während Draco zu den Slytherins gehörte. Harry verliebte sich trotz allem, trotz dem ganzen Hass, in den Anführer der Slytherins und die Gryffindors würden das nie verstehen!  
Der einzige Unterschied zu Romeo und Julia war, dass Draco sich nicht in ihn verliebt hatte und ihn stattdessen genauso hasste wie seine Untertanen es taten.

Trauer wischte den Gram beiseite und machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Schlaff ließ er sich auf die Kissen fallen und rollte sich zur Embryostellung zusammen.  
Eine Seite der Vorhänge hatte er offen gelassen und so konnte er perfekt aus dem Fenster nach draußen schauen. Dort ging die Sonne langsam unter und tauchte die Winterlandschaft in ein unwirklich rotes Licht.

Es strahlte die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes an und ließ das Eis auf den kahlen Ästen schimmern. Der Schnee auf dem leicht hügeligen Boden glitzerte und funkelte in allen Farben des Regenbogens und die Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich auf dem zugefrorenen See.

Der Himmel, auf dem nur wenige Wolken über das Land zogen, wurden von der Seite leicht rosa-orange angeleuchtet, was der Szenerie noch einen weiteren romantischen Touch gab.  
Es war eklig perfekt, wie Harry befand. Selbst Petrus schien im Valentinstagstaumel zu sein, denn anders konnte Harry sich die Wetterlage nicht erklären. Die letzten Wochen hatte es wahre Schneestürme gegeben und Hogwarts war nur nicht eingeschneit und zu einem riesigen Rodelberg mutiert, weil einige Zauber es davor schützten. Beim Freundschaftsspiel gegen Hufflepuff, wäre Harry fast vom Besen gerissen worden, als ganz plötzlich ein neuerlicher Sturm aus kaltem Schnee einsetzte.

Harry fröstelte nur bei dem Gedanken daran. Er erinnerte sich, dass er seine Beine nur noch als schmerzende, überempfindliche Masse gespürt hatte die am Besen runterhang, bewegen konnte er sie nicht mehr. Genauso war es mit seinen Fingern gewesen und Harry hatte die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt einfach rein zu fliegen und sich in eine Badewanne voller warmen Wasser zu setzten. Aber er konnte ja seine Mannschaft nicht im Stich lassen.

Der hübsche Schwarzhaarige seufzte und sah weiter nach draußen. Er ließ sein Kopfkino laufen und stellte sich vor wie er dort draußen saß und auf den See starrte. In seiner Fantasie fröstelte er mächtig, bis jemand auf einmal von hinten seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn wärmte. Dieser Jemand würde Draco Malfoy sein, und Harry würde sich in seine starken Arme kuscheln.  
Sie würden sich küssen und für immer glücklich sein!

Harry schnaufte und sah mit Bitterkeit im Blick nach oben an die Decke. Niemals würde das passieren, nie im Leben!  
Draco war so Hetero wie man nur sein könnte. Jede Woche hatte er 'ne Neue. Beziehungen? Fehlanzeige! Er war der typische Fick-Dich-Frei-Typ und jedes Mal wenn Harry ihn mit einer seiner Tussen rummachen sah, wurde ihm übel und sein Herz macht Anstalten in tausend Teile zu  
zerspringen. In solchen Momenten wünschte Harry sich einfach ganz weit weg.

Und auch wenn Draco schwul wäre, würde er sich nie für ihn, Harry Potter, den Helden der Zaubererwelt und Erzfeind der Schlangen, interessieren. Geschweige denn, sich in ihn verlieben!  
Harry war sich dessen bewusst, auch schon als er gerade herausgefunden hatte, das er keinen Hass für den Blonden, sondern eine Verliebtheit empfand. Inzwischen hatte sich diese Verliebtheit in tiefe Liebe verwandelt, und das obwohl Harry immer dagegen angekämpft und versucht hatte sich zu entlieben.

Doch das hatte nicht geklappt, egal was er tat. Er war so weit gegangen, mit anderen Typen rumzumachen und hatte sogar ein ziemlich aktives Sexleben, doch … Draco vergessen konnte er nicht. Der Sex mit den anderen Jungen war für ihn eher etwas wie Druckabbau und Vergessen. Er trank keinen Alkohol, außer hin und wieder ein Butterbier, und Drogen nahm er schon gar nicht. Also musste halt der Sex dazu herhalten vergessen zu lassen – und auch wenn das nur für kurze Zeit war.

Danach fühlte sich der Gryffindor meistens noch schlechter und verkroch sich für Stunden im Raum der Wünsche.  
Bis heute wussten seine Freunde nicht von seiner Liebe zu dem wandelnden Eisklotz. Sie hätten es eh nicht verstanden! Hermine vielleicht schon, Ginny auch, denn die beiden waren seine besten Freundinnen und wollten nur das er glücklich war. Ron wollte das zwar auch, doch davon abgesehen hatte er so einen Hass auf die Slytherins, und speziell auf Draco, dass es ihn aus den Latschen hauen und anekeln würde.

Harry konnte sich sein Gesicht schon vorstellen und stöhnte. Er nahm ein Kissen und presste es sich aufs Gesicht. Er wollte nicht mehr. Vier verdammte Jahre hatte er damit zugebracht stumm zu leiden, und jedes Mal wenn der Slytherin wieder einen seiner Sprüche abgelassen hatte war sein Herz ein Stückchen mehr zu Grunde gegangen.

Ein Schluchzen ertönte gedämpft durch das Kissen und Harrys Schultern zuckten heftig.  
Und heute? Am Valentinstag? Tja, da quollen die Gefühle aller Schüler über und das ging nicht spurlos an Harry vorbei. Egal wie sehr er sonst versuchte seine Liebe für Draco zurück zu drängen … An diesem Tag ging es einfach nicht. Ihm wurde, noch mehr als sonst, vor Augen gehalten wie viele Pärchen es gab, wie viele Schüler so glücklich verliebt sein konnten, während er wohl immer und ewig in den Falschen verliebt sein würde, dazu verdammt jeden Tag aufs Neue Messer ins Herz gebohrt zu bekommen.

Hilflos schluchzte Harry ein weiteres Mal auf und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Blind tastete er nach der Decke und zog sie sich mit einem Ruck über den Kopf.

In einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses saß ein weiterer Junge auf seinem Bett und starrte blind vor sich hin. Auch er war nicht beim Ball, er würde es nicht ertragen seine Liebe mit irgendeinem billigen Mädchen zusammen zu sehen. Sein Liebster, dieser wunderschöne Junge, er hatte heute so viele Liebeserklärungen bekommen, Liebesbriefe und –Lieder. Das wusste er, und es stach in seinem Herz. Den ganzen Tag, nein schon wochenlang, überlegte er nun ob er es wagen sollte, und ihm, wie so viele andere, einen Brief zu schreiben.

Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Lippe herum und starrte weiterhin der Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers Löcher in das Holz.  
Er wollte es so gern! Diesem Jungen einen Brief schreiben, ihm seine Liebe gestehen. Doch es kam ihm falsch vor, so falsch, es in einem Brief zu tun. Er wollte es ihm persönlich sagen, doch das wäre sein Untergang. Genau deshalb hatte er es bisher nicht getan. Er hätte ihn ausgelacht, ihn vor der Schule lächerlich gemacht und ihn verachtet.

"Bei Merlin! Ich bin so ein Angsthase!" fluchte er und fuhr sich unwirsch durch die Haare. Er war feige. Ja, er war feige. Das zuzugeben kostete ihn einige Überwindung und es machte ihn wütend. Er wollte nicht feige sein, aber genau mit diesem Verhalten war er es!  
Verdammt! Es waren nur noch ein paar Monate bis zum Schuljahresende! Bis dahin würde er es wohl aushalten von allen ausgelacht zu werden!

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken – er hatte Angst, dass sein Mut dann ganz schnell wieder verschwinden würde – sprang er von seinem Bett auf und lief hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort ließ er sich auf dem bequemen Stuhl nieder und fahndete nach einer Feder die noch schrieb und einem Stück Pergament.

Das war auch schnell gefunden, denn er war ein sehr ordentlicher Mensch.  
Einmal tief durchgeatmet und schon ging es los. Seine Feder kratzte über das Pergament und Zeile um Zeile entstand. Er wollte aber auch nicht zu viel schreiben, drückte sich etwas kryptisch aus und rollte das Pergament schließlich zusammen, nachdem er es noch mindestens einhundert Mal durchgelesen hatte. Anschließend sprach er noch ein Zauber darüber auf.

Es würde sich in Luft auflösen, wenn der Empfänger es nicht noch am selben Tag öffnete. Was sehr unwahrscheinlich war.  
Er spürte wie sein Mut langsam wieder verschwand, also schnappte er sich schnell seine Eule, band das Pergament an das Bein seines überraschten Tieres und ließ es dann aus dem Fenster. Dieses Fenster war nur ein Fake, denn sie waren ja in den Kerkern, aber die Eulen konnte trotzdessen dort lang fliegen, was sehr vorteilhaft war.

Keine zehn Sekunden nachdem die schöne schwarze Eule verschwunden war realisierte sein Besitzer was gerade passiert war. Sein entsetztes "WAS HABE ICH GETAN!" hallte in leeren Gängen wieder.

Ein nervendes Klopfen weckte Harry aus seinem nicht wirklich erholsamen Schlaf. Erschrocken schreckte er aus seinem Kissen-und-Decken-Haufen auf und blickte verpeilt und mit zerknittertem Gesicht zum Fenster. Doch er erkannte nichts, natürlich – seine Brille hatte sich im Schlaf verflüchtigt. Fluchend tastete er nach dem runden Gestell und fand es schließlich irgendwo unter seinen sämtlichen Kissen.

Weiterhin grummelnd setzte er sich die Brille auf und schwang dann seine Beine über das Bett. Leicht schwankend und noch nicht ganz wach lief er zum "Brrr", machte er und schlotterte. Schnell holte er die Eule rein und schloss das Fenster wieder. Inzwischen war es draußen stockdunkel und nur die Sterne erhellten den Himmel, zusammen mit einem strahlenden Mond. Schon wieder so kitschig. Meine Fresse, dachte er wütend, was hatte er Petrus nur getan, dass dieser meinte ihn ärgern zu müssen!

Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete die Eule die sich ungeduldig auf seinen Arm gesetzt hatte. Neugierig wer ihm jetzt wohl eine Nachricht schickte nahm er das Pergament ab. Es war weder rosa, noch roch es nach einer Parfümerie oder wollte ihn abknutschen – das war positiv und er glaubte nicht, dass das wieder eine überflüssig Valentinskarte war, so wie er sie heute zu hunderten von irgendwelchen Schülern bekommen hatte. Ron hatte sich darüber schräg gelacht, während Harry seinen Kopf am liebsten irgendwo gegen geschlagen hätte, so sehr hat ihn das genervt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und entrollte das Pergament.

_Liebster Harry_

Stand dort in einer eleganten, schönen Schrift. Wenn Harry da an seine Krakeleien dachte …Oh mann.

_Ich weiß, dass Du diese Nachricht hier wahrscheinlich nie bekommen wirst, denn sie wird sich um Mitternacht in Luft auflösen und Du bist sicher bei dem Fest, doch falls nicht:_  
_Komm in den Raum der Wünsche, ich bitte Dich! Ich muss Dir etwas sagen, und ich glaube nicht, dass du sehr begeistert sein wirst. Aber bitte tu mir den Gefallen!_

Mehr stand dort nicht, und Harry war verwirrt. Von wem war diese Nachricht? Ein weiterer Verehrer? Hörte sich beinahe so an … Aber was sollte das bedeuten mit dem „und ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gefallen wird"? Merkwürdig!  
Grübelnd betrachtete Harry das Pergament und stellte fest, dass ihm diese Schrift irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Er runzelte die Stirn und hob das Papier an seine Nase. Er schnüffelte daran und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Dieser Duft! Er kannte ihn, und doch wieder nicht! Er kam einfach nicht drauf, zu wem er gehörte, doch er beschloss das ganz schnell zu ändern.  
Er wusste nicht genau was ihn nun dazu bewegte doch den Turm zu verlassen, aber irgendwie hatte er den Drang dazu, herauszufinden wer dieser geheimnisvolle Schreiber war.

Noch während er durch den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum rannte betete er zu Merlin, dass es nicht einer dieser Kids war, welche dachten sein Herz erobern zu können, indem sie ihn abknutschten, schöne Augen machten und den Hintern schwangen. Das brachte nichts, siehe Draco: Er war unausstehlich; hatte schöne – wunderschöne – Augen, machte ihm aber die welche; knutschte ihn um Merlins Willen nie ab; und hatte einen Hüftschwung drauf – Harry musste sich jedes Mal zwingen nicht hinzusehen.

Tat er es doch dann lief er den Rest des Tages mit einem Ständer rum, bis er sich einen seiner zahllosen Verehrer schnappte und ein stilles Kämmerchen aufsuchte. Denn Draco hatte einen Gang drauf … Mein lieber Hippogreif! Und der tat nicht nur so als ob, sondern das war sein natürlicher Gang! Er lief schon immer so, schon seit der ersten Klasse! Elegant, gleichzeitig lässig, erhaben und sexy … Es war einfach tödlich. Und dann dieser Arsch in den meistens so engen Hosen, schwang hin und –

RUMMS!

"AU, FUCK!", fluchte Harry und hielt sich die Stirn. Er sollte aufhören an Draco und seinen Arsch zu denken, so lange er durch irgendwelche Gänge, oder allgemein irgendwohin, rannte. Er war nämlich direkt gegen Barnabas den Bekloppten geknallt. Ganz fein! Das gibt eine Beule, für die Draco ihn wieder auslachen konnte.

Ein paar derbe Flüche später sprintete Harry wieder durch die Gänge, darauf bedacht, bloß nicht an einen gewissen blonden Gott zu denken.  
Außer Atem hielt er endlich im richtigen Gang an. Keuchend stützte er sich auf den Knien und starrte auf die, noch Türlose, Wand. Dabei spürte er den weichen Stoff unter seinen Händen und sein Blick wanderte nach unten.

Oh, verflixt! Er hatte vergessen sich umzuziehen! Doxymist. Es sah bestimmt nicht unglaublich elegant aus, durchgeschitzt in Gammelklamotten zu einem Blinddate zu kommen ...

Tief saugte er Sauerstoff, Stickstoff und einen Prozent anderer Elemente die in der Luft enthalten waren – Er musste immer Dudleys Hausaufgaben machen, weshalb er auch in dem Gebiet der Chemie ziemlich bewandert war – ein und lief dann dreimal auf und ab und dachte an den Brief.  
Es klappte und eine Tür erschien. Entschlossen ging er auf sie zu, zog sie auf und ging hinein.  
Er kam in einen gemütlichen Raum, mit einem Kamin und einer Couch davor.

Der Teppich schien unglaublich weich zu sein und Harry musste an sich halten um nicht mit den Fingern hindurch zu fahren. Sein Blick schweifte weiter und entdeckte ein großes Fenster das den Sternenübersäten Nachthimmel zeigte.  
Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. War er irgendwie zu früh? War der jemand noch nicht da? Nein, konnte ja nicht sein! Harry hatte lange über dem Brief gehockt und nachgedacht und dann war er auch noch gegen Barnabas den Bekloppten gerannt!

Also zu früh konnte er nicht sein. Vielleicht zu spät?

Doch seine Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen als plötzlich ein Schlürfen ertönte. Erschrocken zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen und drehte sich zur Couch. Und jetzt fiel es ihm auf – Ein Schuh welcher über die Lehne herausragte und leicht wackelte. Er hatte ihn erst nicht gesehen, denn das Leder des Sofas war ebenfalls schwarz.

Also war da doch jemand! Hatte er oder sie ihn nicht bemerkt? Verwundert ging der neugierige Gryffindor mit langsamen Schritten auf die Couch zu.

"Ähm … Hallo?", fragte er vorsichtig. Es ertönte keine Antwort, also ging Harry näher und lugte über den Rand der Couch, und was – beziehungsweise wen – er da sah schockte ihn über alle Maßen.  
Auf diesem Sofa lag ein wahrhaftiger Engel! Okay, ein sehr betrunkener Engel, aber immer noch ein Engel!

Er war sehr groß, größer als die Couch weshalb seine Füße über die Lehne ragten. Seine schier endlosen Beine waren in eine enge, ausgewaschene Jeans gehüllt und er trug ein weißes Hemd. Allerdings waren die Knöpfe bis fast bis zum Bauchnabel geöffnet und Harry hatte Einblick auf einen muskulösen und hellen Oberkörper der ihn fast zum Sabbern brachte. Außerdem hatte der Engel platinblonde, kinnlange Haare, welche ihm nicht wie sonst, in geordneter Unordnung ins Gesicht vielen, sondern wild abstanden, als wäre er sich mehrmals durch die Haare gefahren, und das nicht wirklich sanft.

Sein Gesicht war so unglaublich perfekt und symmetrisch das es schon beinahe irreal war, genau wie diese hohen Wangenknochen, das spitze Kinn und die gerade, perfekte Nase. Seine schönen Augen hatte er geschlossen, seine Stirn war leicht gerunzelt.  
"Malfoy?", keuchte Harry und glotzte Bausteine.  
Der Engel öffnete träge seine Augen und brauchte einige Versuche eher er den geschockten Gryffindor angepeilt hatte.

"Potter! Du bist da", stellte er fest und man hörte an seiner Stimme wie betrunken er _wirklich_ war!  
"Ja … Ich meine …_ Du _hast den Brief geschrieben?", konnte Harry nicht ganz bereifen und starrte Draco weiterhin an, und sah dabei aus wie eine Kuh wenn's donnert. Wäre Draco nicht so betrunken gewesen, hätte er es ihm sicher unter die Nase gerieben.

"Jap", machte Draco und richtete sich mit Schwung auf. Etwas zu viel Schwung wie sich herausstellte, denn er drohte auf der anderen Seite wieder umzukippen, doch er schaffte es gerade so sich aufrecht zu halten.  
Er griff, erstaunlich zielsicher, nach der Flasche Scotch die auf einem Beitischchen stand und setzte an, um auch diese – vor der Couch lagen schon drei weitere, leere Flaschen – zu leeren, als Harry wieder zu sich kam, das Sofa umrundete und ihm die Flasche kurzerhand wegnahm.

"Eh! Wass ssolln das, Potter!", rief Draco wütend und blitzte ihn, so gut es in seinem Zustand ging, an. Unbeeindruckt stellte Harry die Flasche weit weg.

"Du solltest aufhören so viel zu trinken! Warum tust du das überhaupt? Bist du bekloppt?", verlangte Harry zu wissen und konnte nicht glauben, dass das da vor ihm der sonst so beherrschte Draco Malfoy sein sollte!

"Ja!, rief Draco zu Harrys Verblüffung laut und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Ja, dasss bin ich!"  
"W-Was? Du gibst_ freiwillig _zu bekloppt zu sein?! Wo ist Draco Malfoy und was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

Freundlos gluckste Draco auf. "Nichtsss! Ich bin immer noch ich! Aber du hättesst ess lieber, wenn ich jemand anderess wäre stimmtss, Potter?!"  
Trotz Harrys Verwirrung kam er nicht umhin in Gedanken wie ein kleines Mädchen „Nein, wie süüüüüüüß" zu quietschen, als er merkte, dass Draco, wenn er betrunken war, wohl ein Problem damit hatte das ‚s' auszusprechen. So niedlich!

Aber zurück zum Thema! Was meinte Draco damit? Harry war verwirrt, und das nicht zu knapp!  
"Hä"Mal wieder eine unglaublich intelligente Antwort, Potter! Fein gemacht!  
Der Blonde seufzte herzzerreißend und schwenkte seinen Kopf, welcher eben noch, in den Nacken gelegt, auf der oberen Lehne des Sofas lag, zu ihm herum und blickte ihn mit diesen unglaublich dunkelblauen Augen an.  
"Dass issst doch klar, oder?"  
"Ähh" Wieder so intelligent! Wow!

BATSCH!

Draco hatte sich seine flache Hand gegen die Stirn geklatscht und ließ sie nun am Gesicht herunter rutschen.

"Ich bin in dich verliebt! Wass denksst du, warum ich dir diessen Brief gesch-geschich-kt habe, hm? Da ssieht man mal wieder, wie blöd ihr Gryffindorss seid!"

Okay. Das war der echte Draco, denn nur dieser schaffte es eine Liebeserklärung mit einer Beleidigung zu kombinieren.

Doch eigentlich war das Harry gerade total egal! Seine Ohren dröhnte, sein Herz beschleunigte sich um das Hundertfache und in seinem Kopf halte immer wieder Dracos Ich bin in dich verliebt! wieder.  
Mit großen Augen sah Draco Harry an und schlug sich dann wie ein kleines Kind die Hand vor den Mund und machte sogar ein Upss . Irgendein Teil von Harrys Bewusst- oder Unbewusstsein quietschte wieder ein OH WIE SÜÜSS!, während der andere Teil nur starrte.

Dracos Augen normalisierten sich langsam wieder und er ließ seinen Kopf wieder in den Nacken fallen.  
"Na loss, fang an su lachen! Ich weisss ja dass du es willsst. Du denksst ich wäre bekloppt und verrückt und abst-abstoßend und du wirsst dich mit deinen ach-so-tollen Freunden über mich lusstig machen und -"

"Draco"

Der Blonde hielt in seiner Rede inne und sah wieder zu Harry. Kein Kühlschrank-Draco, sondern der pure, besoffene Draco Malfoy saß ihm dort gegenüber und genau das ließ ihn handeln.

Er wusste nicht ob der Slytherin es ernst meinte oder ihn nur verarschte … eine Laune hatte oder so.  
Er wusste nicht wie das alles enden würde, was sein würde wenn Draco wieder nüchtern war.  
Er wusste nicht wie sein Herz damit umgehen würde, wenn Draco sich später wieder von ihm abwandte und ihn auslachte.

Doch er wusste genau, dass er das was ihm hier gerade geboten wurde nutzen würde. Später würde er es bereuen, wenn er diese Chance, die Chance seinem persönlichen Gott nahe zu sein, in einer Art und Weise die nichts mit einer Prügelei zu tun hatte, verstreichen ließ.  
Harry umrundete das Beitischchen und ging zu Draco, welcher ihn verwirrt ansah. Davon ließ entschlossene Gryff sich nicht abhalten, und setzte sich kurzerhand auf die muskulösen Schenkel seines Angebeteten.

"Wa-", fing Draco an, doch Harry legte ihm einen Finger auf die vollen, rosigen Lippen.

"Schhh" Harry lächelte und stellte fest wie kitschig das war, doch in diesem Moment war ihm das piep egal! Alles was zählte war Draco! Und nur Draco!  
Langsam beugte sich Harry vor und sein Herz pumpte wie wild in seiner Brust. Immer näher kam er  
den so lang ersehnten Lippen, warf einen letzten Blick in die großen blauen Kulleraugen und presste dann seine Lippen auf Dracos.

Es war als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihm explodieren! Farben kreiselten vor seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, alles drehte sich ihm und Blitze schossen durch seinen gesamten Körper.

Dracos Lippen auf seinen zu spüren war ein unglaubliches Gefühl! Und sie schmeckten so gut! Irgendwie nach Vanillekipferl. Harry liebte Vanillekipferl!  
Hungrig, und doch irgendwie ausgedörrt, bewegten sich seinen Lippen auf denen seines persönlichen Gottes, welcher nun wieder zu sich kam – soweit man das zu sich kommen nennen konnte – und begann seine Kusspolster im selben Rhythmus zu bewegen.

Harry knabberte an der Unterlippe, leckte darüber und presst immer wieder kleine Küsse darauf. Draco unter ihm verging und seufzte hin und wieder auf, was Harry in seinem Tun bestärkte. Sanft, und gleichzeitig stürmisch – Draco begriff nicht ganz wie man diese beiden Eigenschaften kombinieren konnte, doch Harry tat es spielerisch – bat Harry um Einlass den ihm Draco sofort gewährte.

Beinahe ehrfürchtig glitt seine Zunge in die feuchte Grotte des Slytherins und genoß den verstärkten vanilligen Geschmack. Er erkundete, plünderte und neckte und trieb Draco damit fast in den Wahnsinn. Doch auch Dracos Zunge blieb nicht untätig und spielte mit der von Harry.

Dracos Verstand begann sich langsam zu entnebeln und er fing wieder an zu denken. Halbwegs. Nun war er schon wieder so weit, dass er seinen Genen dafür dankte, dass er sehr schnell wieder nüchtern werden konnte. Dieses Talent hatte auch sein Vater besessen und Draco vererbt.

Ihm wurde die Situation langsam klar und sein Herz begann rasend zu schlagen. Adrenalin gepaart mit wachsender Erregung wurde durch seinen Körper gepumpt.  
Nun begann er seinerseits den Mund des Helden-der-Zaubererwelt zu erobern und drehte sie so, dass plötzlich Harry auf dem Sofa und Draco wiederrum auf ihm drauf lag.

Sie keuchten sich ins Gesicht, mit großen Augen, geröteten Wangen und geschwollenen Lippen. Aber dieses Moment hielt nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden, denn schon begannen sie wieder sich stürmisch zu küssen.

Harrys Hände wanderten fahrig über den Körper des Blonden und landeten schließlich in dem offenstehenden Hemd. Er fuhr hinauf und hinab, strich leicht über die hellen Nippel des Slytherins und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Schnell, ungeduldig, begann er das Hemd zuende aufzuknöpfen und schob es von den breiten Schultern. Nun hatte er den vollen Blick auf seinen gestählten Oberkörper. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, als er zufällig zum Quidditchfeld kam als die Slys gerade trainierten. Es war Sommer und Draco hatte sich sein Oberteil ausgezogen und um die Hüfte gebunden. Sein Oberkörper hatte im Schein der Sonne matt geglänzt und er schien gestrahlt zu haben. Für Harry hatte damals nur noch ein Engelschor gefehlt.

"Wow", flüsterte er auch jetzt wieder und konnte nicht glauben das genau derselbe Junge, welcher an diesem Tag halbnackt auf seinem Besen gesessen und harsch Anweisungen gegeben hatte, nun auf seinen Hüften saß.  
Auf Dracos Gesicht erschien ein triumphierendes Grinsen. "Gefällt dir was du siehst, Potter?", schnarrte er in alter Slytherinmanier und von einem lallen konnte nicht mehr die Rede sein.

"Frag nicht so blöd", sagte Harry, doch auch er grinste, beugte sich vor und begann wieder ihn zu küssen.

Draco drückte ihn in die Kissen und begann nun seinerseits Harry auszuziehen. Erst verschwand der Hoodie und dann das schwarzes T-Shirt.  
Eingehend betrachtete er den Gryffindor welcher bald schon ungeduldig anfing zu zappeln.  
"Draco!"

"Was denn?", fragte dieser unschuldigen und grinste seinem Liebsten ins Gedicht. Harrys einzige Antwort war ein böser Blick. Dieser beeindruckte Draco zwar nicht unbedingt, allerdings erbarmte er sich und senkte seinen Kopf. Doch diesmal nicht auf die weichen Lippen, sondern an den Hals. Die Haut unter seinen Lippen war weich und duftete wunderbar. Genüsslich begann Draco sich seine Wege zu küssen und zu lecken. Zu den Ohren, wo er über die Ohrmuschel leckte, am Ohrläppchen knabberte und die empfindliche Stelle dahinter küsste, und nach unten bis zum Schlüsselbein.

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, über die Brust, bis zu den dunklen Brustwarzen, die sich schon erregt zusammengezogen hatten. Er leckte drüber, nahm sie zwischen die Lippen, umkreiste sie mit seiner Zunge und entlockte Harry sanfte Seufzer, als er leicht hineinbiss. Harry genoß die Behandlung, die Draco ihm zukommen ließ, mit geschlossenen Augen und einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Er spürte nur noch.

Spürte Dracos Lippen wie sie sich der anderen Brustwarze zuwandten, spürte seine weichen, schmalen Hände wie sie über seinen Körper strich und ihm wohlige Schauer einbrachten.  
Und plötzlich streichelten die Finger über seine Haut genau über dem Bund seiner Hose. Er keuchte auf und öffnete die Augen. Draco ließ von ihm ab und stand auf. Dann hob er den irritierten Harry mit einer einfachen Bewegung hoch und schlenderte mit ihm zu einem großen Bett, das vorher noch nicht dagestanden hatte.

Er quickte Mädchenhaft auf als er so plötzlich angehoben wurde und Draco sah ihn belustigt an.  
"Ich bin schwer!", protestierte der Gryffindor und klammerte sich an den starken Armen seines Liebsten fest. Er musste ja nicht wissen, dass er noch nie hochgehoben wurde.

"Du?" Draco lachte sein, für ihn typisches, dunkles raues Lachen welches bei Harry weitere Schauer auslöste. "Du bist nicht schwer! Ich glaube sogar Pansy ist schwerer als du"

Harry runzelt die Stirn. "Du hast Pansy durch die Gegend getragen?"

Der Blonde zog eine Grimasse. "Notgedrungen. Sie hat sich einmal so besoffen, dass sie noch anhänglicher als sonst war. Naja, da hab ich sie hochgehoben und weggeschafft"

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf und wusste das es dämlich war auf so eine Lappalie eifersüchtig zu sein, schließlich hatte Draco all die Jahre nie ein Geheimnis aus seinen vielen Affären gemacht und Harry somit unbewusst wehgetan.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt, denn Draco legte ihn auf dem Bett ab und kletterte zwischen Harrys gespreizte Beine.  
Sofort begann er dort weiterzumachen wo er aufgehört hatte und zog Harry kurzerhand die Hose aus. Dann machte er sich über Harrys Unterleib her. Er küsste die Lenden, seine Oberschenkel und streichelte seine Waden. Immer wieder streifte er dabei seine Erregung, die sich mehr als deutlich in der Boxershorts abzeichnete.

Wieder wurde Harry zappelig und wollte Dracos Mund und Hände endlich auf seinem Heiligtum spüren. Er fühlte Dracos grinsen an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels und dann wurde ihm sein Wunsch endlich erfüllt. Dracos Lippen fanden den Weg zu Harrys Glied. Zwar war noch der Stoff der Boxer dazwischen, doch Harry stöhnte erleichtert. Er schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, genoß das Spiel, welches Draco mit ihm trieb.

Und dann endlich – wahrscheinlich hatte der Blonde es satt Stoff im Mund zu haben – wurde die Boxer mit einem Ruck entfernt und er fühlte diese Lippen und diese Zunge wie sie sich hungrig über seinen Penis hermachten. Draco leckte auf und ab, seine Zunge tänzelte über seine Eichel und nahm sie sanft in den Mund.  
Harry stöhnte und öffnete die Augen als er nach unten sah. Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen und begann nun seinen Schwanz in seinen Mund fahren zu lassen. Dieser Anblick war so unglaublich, dass Harry beinahe davon schon kam.

Die feuchte Wärme machte ihn schier verrückt und er musste seine Augen wieder schließen.  
Bis zum Anschlag – Harry wusste nicht wie er das geschafft hatte, denn er war nicht klein und vor Draco hatte das noch keiner geschafft – nahm Draco ihn auf und machte Schluckbewegungen. Dann fuhr sein Mund wieder zurück und wieder vor. Er begann Harry den besten Blowjob seines Lebens zu verpassen und dieser kam aus dem Stöhnen gar nicht mehr raus. Er rekelte sich auf dem kühlen Laken und wähnte sich im Himmel.

Blitze schossen in seinen Unterleib und er spürte wie sich der Orgasmus langsam in ihm aufbaute.  
"Draco … ich ..", mehr bekam er nicht raus, denn seine Stimme hatte sich abgemeldet.  
"Darauf hab ich gewartet", kam es von unten so leise, als würde Draco nur zu sich sprechen, und die Wärme um seinen Penis herum verschwand. Träge öffnete Harry die Augen und wollte sich schon beschweren, als er Dracos Mittelfinger an seinem Eingang fühlte. Sofort schluckte er die Worte hinunter und beschränkte sich aufs Keuchen.

Er spürte außerdem etwas Glitschiges, Kaltes und er fragte sich wo Draco so schnell Gleitgel herbekommen hatte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran wo sie waren. Raum der Wünsche. Klar.  
Der Finger die vorher nur sanft sein Loch massiert hatte, drang nun vorsichtig in ihn ein und wie immer war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl etwas in sich zu haben. Doch da er wusste, dass es besser werden würde, harrte er aus und sah Draco an, welcher seinen Blick auf Harrys Unterleib gesenkt und seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne genommen hatte.

Seine Wangen waren noch immer gut durchblutet und seine Augen Lustverschleiert. Seine Haare standen unordentlich ab und vielen ihm beinahe verwegen in die Stirn. Harry schluckte – so schön!  
Ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zum ersten und schnell noch ein dritter. Draco begann Harry zu dehnen und für ihn wurde es schwieriger Draco zu beobachten. Schließlich kapitulierte er und schloss wieder stöhnend die Augen.

"Bitte, mach endlich!", flehte er weggetreten und bog sich den Fingern entgegen.  
"Was soll ich machen, hm?", war die raue, erregte Stimme Dracos plötzlich an Harrys Ohr und seine Zunge leckte über die Ohrmuschel.  
"Du .. hrr … du … weißt schon" Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sein Sprachzentrum.  
Der blonde Gott kicherte. "Hmm … nein?"

"Du ... – Slytherin", keuchte Harry und Draco musste wieder lachen.  
"Ja, das bin ich" Er küsste weiter Harrys Hals.

Der Schwarzhaarige beschloss sich nicht ärgern zu lassen und sammelte seinen letzten Verstand.  
"Nimm – mich", brachte er heraus und wieder spürte er das Grinsen von Draco.

"Na geht doch" Harry hatte das Verlangen dem frechen Slytherin eine reinzuhauen … Oder ihn besinnungslos zu küssen.

Die Finger wurden langsam aus Harry gezogen, und er hätte sie vielleicht vermisst, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass er gleich etwas viel besseres bekommen würde. Und schon fühlte er die kühle Spitze von Dracos Penis an seinem Schließmuskel und nicht viel später schob er sich in ihn. Draco war groß! Wirklich groß und Harry ein paar Problem entspannt zu bleiben, und es ziepte ein wenig.

Doch es wurde nach und nach besser und als Draco ganz in ihm war hatte er sich an ihn gewöhnt.  
"Kann ich?", fragte Draco und keuchte. Schweiß rann über seinen Körper und er war total verspannt.  
"Ja"

Langsam begann der Slytherin sich in ihm zu bewegen und bald wurde es Harry zu langsam. Er begann dieses seltsame Gefühl von Fülle zu genießen und er wollte mehr! Viel mehr!  
"Schneller", keuchte er und Draco gehorchte sofort. Auch er konnte langsam nicht mehr, weshalb er sich erleichtert zurückzog um dann stärker in den Leib unter ihm zu stoßen. Von da an begann er sich tief und schnell in den Schwarzhaarigen zu versenken.

Dieser konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu stöhnen und hatte seinen Kopf wieder in den Nacken gelegt.  
"Noch … schneller … Dracoooo", keuchte er rau und merkte wie Draco seine Beine um seine Schultern legte und so noch tiefer eindringen konnte.

Harry befand sich im Himmel! Mit allem Drum und Dran: Engel, Draco auf einer Wolke als Gott, Schmetterlinge, ganz viele weiße Wolken und statt einem Engelschor: Nirvana. Also nicht das Nirwana, sondern die Band Nirvana. Himmel! Hiiimmmeeelllll!

Im Moment konnte er kein anderes Wort denken außer Himmel und Draco, und es reichte ihm vollkommen. Wozu einen Wortschatz brauchen, wenn man gerade den besten Sex seines Lebens hatte?!

Und dann war es soweit: Draco traf einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt in ihm und Harry schrie animalisch auf. Immer und immer wieder traf Draco in diesem Winkel und das war zu viel für Harry: Mit einem Knurren, das auch von einem Werwolf hätte kommen können, ergoss er sich auf seinen flachen, trainierten Bauch.  
Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und das war dann auch zu viel für Draco. Heiß kam er, tief in Harry versenkt.

Erschöpft sank er, auf den noch immer sich im Himmel befindenden und Nirvana hörenden, Harry und Keuchen erfüllte den Raum.  
Langsam kam Harry wieder zu sich, als Draco sich sanft aus ihm zurück zog und neben ihn rollte. Er wandte seinen Kopf nach links und sah zu wie der Blonde sie beide mit stabloser Magie reinigte.

Dann rutschte er wieder zu dem Gryffindor ran und zog die dicke Decke, die wie aus dem nichts erschienen war, über ihre nackten Leiber.

Während er das tat erkundete Harry jeden Zentimeter von Dracos Gesicht und befand das er noch nie einen schöneren Menschen gesehen hatte. Selbst Blaise Zabini, welcher in Sachen Schönheit sogar seine Mutter übertraf (die ja bekanntlich eine Schönheitskönigin war), reichte nicht an diese vollkommene Schönheit von Draco ran.

Besonders jetzt, nach dem Sex, mit verwuschelten Haaren, roten Wangen und glänzenden Augen, war er einfach eine Augenweide.  
"Was ist?", fragte der Blonde plötzlich und holte Harry aus seinem Starren. Er bemerkte wie unsicher sein Gegenüber war, was bedeutete das er wieder keine Maske auf hatte! Und keine Maske bedeutete: weiterhin der echte Draco! Sein Herz begann zu flattern, denn er hatte schon damit gerechnet wieder auf den kalten Slytherin-Kühlschrank zu stoßen.

Harry hob langsam eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Seine Haut fühlte sich genauso weich an wie er sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Nur leichte Bartstoppeln unterbrachen das, doch taten sie diesem wunderbaren Gefühl keinen Abbruch.

"Ich hab nur gerade darüber sinniert, wie schön du bist", lächelte Harry und sah mit Freunden zu wie Draco noch roter wurde. Ein Draco ohne Maske … Er verliebte sich noch mehr in ihn. Dass das noch ging überraschte ihn selbst.

Der Blonde beugte sich runter und drückte seine Lippen auf die Harrys. Es wurde ein sanfter Kuss, ein träger, und beide genossen ihn.  
Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Harry versank in den dunkelblauen Augen und konnte sich an ihnen nicht satt sehen. Das würde er wohl nie, doch wenn er Glück hatte und Draco es ernst gemeint hatte, damit das er in ihn verliebt sei, dann dürfte er das bestimmt noch öfter machen!

Doch … so wirklich konnte er nicht daran glauben. Vielleicht war es nur eine Laune des Slys? War das vielleicht irgendein bekloppter Plan um ihn auflaufen zu lassen?  
"Woran denkst du?", fragte Draco besorgt und strich über die Falten auf Harrys Stirn.  
"Hast du das … vorhin … ernst gemeint, oder … ist das nur ein dummer Scherz um mich zu verarschen?", flüsterte Harry langsam und sah nach unten auf das weiße Laken.

Draco sagte lange Zeit nichts … zu lang. Tränen sammelten sich in Harrys Augen und er drehte sich zum Rand des Bettes um, damit er aufstehen und gehen konnte, doch dann spürte er eine Hand an seinem Handgelenk.  
Er drehte sich zu Draco um, welcher ihn flehend ansah. "Bitte geh nicht! Bitte, lass es mich erklären!"

"Was soll es da denn noch zu erklären geben?", fragte Harry und eine erste Träne rollte über seine Wange. Innerlich fluchend drehte er sich wieder zur Kante um zu gehen. Er wollte nicht das Draco einen weiteren Grund bekam ihn zu piesacken wenn sie wieder hier draußen waren und er seinen Freunden gehässig erzählen konnte, das er ihn, Harry Dummkopf Potter, rumbekommen hatte.  
Wieder hielt Draco ihn fest und schwang sich über ihn. Er schnappte sich noch das zweite Handgelenk und nagelte den Gryffindor an dem Bett fest.

"Nun hör mir doch mal zu!"  
Harry sah nur noch verschwommen und schluckte um den Kloß in seinem Hals wegzubekommen.  
"Ich … Was ich gesagt habe – es stimmt. Wirklich! Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, und das schon vor einem halben Jahr! Als ich dich nach den Ferien im Express wieder gesehen habe, hab ich mich auf einen Schlag in dich verliebt. Du sahst so süß aus, als du versucht hast deinen ganzen Fans zu entgehen, weil du so schüchtern bist. Ich hab zum ersten Mal realisiert wie toll du aussiehst und wie sexy du dich bewegst und wie süß deine Verhaltensweise ist.

Das letzte halbe Jahr habe ich dich ununterbrochen beobachtet und mir gewünscht, dass ich anstelle deiner Freunde wäre wenn du mit ihnen gelacht hast. Aber ich wusste, dass das niemals passieren würde, denn wir waren ja ‚Feinde' und ich hatte Angst -"  
"Sag es nochmal", unterbrach Harry seinen Monolog und weitere Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, diesmal jedoch vor Erleichterung.

Kurz war Draco verwirrt, doch dann verstand er und lächelte. "Ich liebe dich Harry Potter"  
In Harry begannen seine Organe verrückt zu spielen und Schmetterlinge flatterten in seinem Magen auf und ab.  
"Wirklich?", flüsterte er.  
Draco nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Und … du? Also … ich meine …"

"Ob ich auch in dich verliebt bin?", fragte Harry unumwunden und wieder lief Draco rot an. Harry liebte es wenn er rot anlief! "Ich dachte das wäre so auffällig!"  
"Hä", war Dracos geistreiche Antwort.  
"Naja, immer wenn ich in deiner Nähe war hatte ich Atemprobleme, bin rot angelaufen, war nicht bei der Sache und so … ich dachte du hast was gemerkt!" Dracos Gesicht bildete ein einziges Fragezeichen. "Hmm, okay gut, hast du nicht bemerkt … Also, ja ich liebe dich auch, Draco. Aber nicht erst seit einem halben Jahr, sondern schon seit ich dreizehn bin"

"W-Was?!" Draco fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, während Harry nickte. Draco rollte sich von ihm runter und blickte an die Decke.  
"Es war manchmal echt schwer … wenn du … wenn du mal wieder meintest mich ärgern zu müssen … und, naja … manchmal lag ich nächtelang nur heulend in meinem Bett, wenn du mal wieder einen wunden Punkt getroffen hattest …", erzählte Harry stockend und so schnell konnte er gar nicht gucken, war Draco wieder über ihm, hatte seine Lippen auf seinen und stöhnte auf.

"Das musst du nie wieder! Das verspreche ich dir", sagte Draco gegen Harrys Lippen und dieser sah ihn einfach nur seelig an.

In dieser Nacht, während alle anderen in der großen Halle den Tag der Liebe feierten, taten das auch Harry und Draco, doch sie feierten den Tag ihrer ganz eigenen Liebe und das auch auf ihre eigene Weise. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schliefen die beiden befriedigt und kaputt, aber überglücklich ineinander verschlungen ein.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Madam Pomfrey viel zu tun, denn nach dem Frühstück wurden an die zwanzig bewusstlose Mädchen und Jungs – unteranderem Ronald Weasley – in ihre Station gebracht. Als sie ein Mädchen fragte, das neben dem Bett ihrer Freundin saß und ebenfalls sehr weiß im Gesicht war, was denn heute los war, gab sie eine Antwort mit der Poppy nie gerechnet hätte.

"Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sind ein Paar. Sie kamen heute vor dem Frühstück in die große Halle und haben sich vor aller Augen geküsst" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf als könnte sie es immer noch nicht fassen. "Die beiden heißesten Typen der Schule, natürlich neben Zabini, sind zusammen! Das -"

Was das Mädel dann noch zu melden hatte interessierte die Heilerin nicht mehr und sie lief in ihr Büro wo sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch fallen ließ.  
Na endlich, dachte sie lächelnd und goss sich ein Glas Cognac ein. Das hatte ja auch lange gedauert! Sie hatte schon längst was geahnt und immer befunden das diese beiden gegensätzlichen Jungen auf jeden Fall zusammengehörten!

Wieder lächelte sie und wünschte ihr Mann könnte jetzt bei ihr sein. Diese ganze Liebe war so ansteckend, dass sie ihn noch mehr vermisste als sonst. Doch sie wusste – bald würde sie ihn wiedersehen. Und bis dahin kümmerte sie sich um die vielen armen Seelen die von dem neuen Pärchen so geschockt waren, dass sie in Ohnmacht vielen oder Beruhigungstränke brauchten.

Als sie wieder in die Krankenstation kam saß da auch Severus Snape und starrte wie paralysiert vor sich hin.  
Verhalten grinste Poppy. Ja für diesen Lehrer musste es besonders erschreckend gewesen sein, doch sie machte sich nichts vor: Er würde sich freuen wie sonst was wenn er sich erstmal wieder beruhigt hatte.

**The End**


End file.
